


Happiness is a Warm Blanket

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [137]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Deserves It, Bunnies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I like this one, References to Depression, Silver Deserves Soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Silver finally gets some peace and softness over the holidays.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels
Series: The Ego Manor [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 36
Kudos: 184





	Happiness is a Warm Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the reference in the title
> 
> I like you

Silver sat in the living room, still in his pajamas, and cross-legged in the armchair by the window. He was wearing his Christmas sweater, too, the black-and-white zigzag pattern familiar and comforting without all the uncomfortable feelings that had come to surround his costume as of late. He was bundled up in blankets, a mug of hot chocolate piled high with marshmallows and whipped cream and a peppermint stick slowly dissolving in it cupped between his hands, and there was Christmas music playing over the TV. Silver was… _happy_. He was happy. And he smiled to himself, sipping from his mug.

There was a thump against the window, and Silver jumped, head snapping to look outside. Another snowball connected with the side of the house, quickly followed by _a lot_ of swearing in a distinctive Southern twang. “ _Bim!_ Just calm the fuck down, what did I _do_ to you to deserve this?!”

“You’re _breathing_ you wannabe cowboy _bitch!_ ”

Silver laughed as Ed _shrieked_ , leaping out of the way of another snowball and into Silver’s view. Bim was cackling somewhere out of sight, and a second later another snowball was whizzing by. Ed tore off across the yard, swearing more as he jumped out of the way of another snowball. Another voice joined the fray, sounding from _above_ , oddly enough. “ _Bim,_ we have a mission here! And Dark will kill us if we damage the manor!”

“King, I love you, but _please_ shut up so I can pelt Ed with snowballs, let me go without my moral compass for another ten minutes!”

“Hey – _ack!_ Jesus fuckin’ _Christ_ , Bim! Stop throwin’ shit at me!”

“ _Never!_ ”

Silver couldn’t help but laugh as Bim leapt into the scene at last, charging Ed with two snowballs in hand. Ed’s eyes shot wide, and he _bolted_ , trying his best to avoid Bim’s snowy wrath. Bim gave a forced, stereotypical villain laugh that quickly dissolved into genuine giggles as he chucked one of his snowballs, nailing Ed in the back of his head and sending him face-first into the snow. Ed spluttered, pushing himself upright, and flipped Bim off. “ _Fuck_ you, you Goddamn glittery _prick!_ ”

“ _Hey!_ Dumb and Dumber! Get your asses up here and _help me_ hang the Christmas lights, or I will _personally_ fuck you up, got that?”

Bim glanced up, shooting a cheeky grin up presumably at King. “Am I Dumb or Dumber?”

King snorted. “You are _clearly_ Dumber, now get up here!”

Bim pouted. “Fine…”

He disappeared, and Silver could only assume he popped back into existence on the roof. Ed finally scrambled out of the snow, leaving Silver’s field of view once more. He could still hear their bickering, muffled by the walls, and Silver’s smile warmed, stirring his hot chocolate slowly with the peppermint stick. He sighed with content, burrowing deeper into his many blankets, and closed his eyes.

“Midnight! Get back here!”

Silver cracked an eye open, just in time to see the little black bunny hopping around the corner, nose twitching and heading straight for him. Eric wasn’t too far behind, bent low to the ground to try and catch her. Silver couldn’t help but snort at the sight of Eric drowning in a big yellow jumper that could only be Reynolds’. Eric jumped in surprise at the noise, standing straight and blinking a couple of times. “Oh! Hi Silver!” He smiled warmly, the sleeves of the jumper _much_ longer than his arms. He gasped when he spotted Silver’s mug in the sea of blankets. “Oooh, is there any left?!”

Silver chuckled, nodding. “Yep, on the stove. It’s got caramel in it, too.”

Eric _lit up_ , and made to bolt to the kitchen. He halted before he even began, spinning back on his heel. “Oh! Right!” He scooped up Midnight, cradling her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her little forehead before setting her down in Silver’s lap. Both Eric and Silver burst into giggles as she was swallowed up by the plush blankets with only her ears poking out. Silver helped her onto a more secure spot on his thigh, gently stroking down her back as she ground her teeth happily.

Eric smiled again as Silver pet Midnight, sipping slowly from his hot chocolate. “You know, it’s…it’s really nice to see you happy again, Silver. It’s…it’s been a while.”

“Yeah…” Silver sighed, smiling softly as Midnight practically vibrated under his hand. “It feels nice, too.”

There was a sudden loud _thump!_ on the roof, followed by at _least_ two sets of muffled, swearing voices. Eric literally _jumped_ with surprise, eyes wide and glasses slipping down his nose. He pushed them up again, swallowing harshly. “ _What was that?!_ ”

Silver chuckled, sipping from his mg and getting whipped cream on his nose. “Probably Ed. Or Bim. Or both of them.”

Eric made a distressed noise, wringing his hands, and he bolted back the way he came, heading for the front door. “ _Guys! You can’t fight on the r –_ ” He words cut off as the front door closed, and Silver was alone again.

Silver bent forward, pressing a little kiss between Midnight’s ears, and she twisted around to sniff at him. Silver giggled when she lick his nose clean of whipped cream, continuing to pet her as she settled back down in the blankets. He could hear Eric outside, faintly chastising Bim and Ed for _whatever_ they were doing, King up above doing the same. Silver just sat in his chair, humming along to Christmas music as he sipped his hot chocolate.

And for the first time in a long, _long_ time…he felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft baby, deserves so much more  
> But hey!!!  
> Tomorrow!!!  
>  _Is a certain crossover I've been promising for a while!!!_  
>  *wink wink*
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
